


underneath the mistletoe

by lovecamedown



Series: finnrey drabbles & ficlets [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Slice of Life, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: Rey and Finn's first Christmas together in their new apartment.





	underneath the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> shameless, predictable holiday song title!

“Don’t go,” Finn whines, overdramatic and irresistible. “Stay.” 

Rey chuckles, playfully pushing his arms away. “I can’t. I have a lunch meeting with a client.” 

“It’s _Christmas_.” 

“It’s December twentieth, Finn.” 

“Exactly. It’s Christmas. I don’t make the rules.” 

Smirking, Rey rolls back over to face him and rests her hand on his chest. “I have to get ready,” she whispers, leaning in to press a soft, long kiss on his lips. “I have thirty minutes to take a shower, do my makeup and get dressed. Do you want me to scare off a client with my greasy morning hair, Finn?” 

“I like your greasy morning hair,” Finn reaches his hand up to run through said hair. 

“You must like my morning breath too, because you didn’t even hesitate to kiss me this morning before I’d even had my tea.”   
“You’re just too irresistible, Rey,” he teases, a playful grin gracing his face. 

Rey reaches out to brush her thumb over his lips. “Right back at you, babe. But seriously—I have to go take a shower. ’Cus, you know, I have to make money to live on,” playfully, she pushes at his arm to move it away from her shoulders. “Pass me your shirt?” 

He does as she asks, leaning over the edge of the bed to pick up the T-shirt he so unceremoniously threw on the floor this morning when things got heated. “The bathroom is literally right there. Don’t feel you can’t walk around naked on my account,” he smirks, handing her the shirt and watching fondly as she gives him a _look_. 

“I feel weird walking around naked. The neighbours could see. Air gets in weird places.” 

Finn laughs, throwing his head back with it. “ _Air gets in weird places_?” he mocks. 

Padding towards the bathroom, she throws him the finger over her shoulder and hears him laugh even harder.

 

Post-shower, Rey dumps Finn’s T-shirt in to the laundry basket before wrapping herself in a towel, wiping the condensation from the mirror so she can see herself while she brushes her teeth. She moisturises, wets her makeup sponge, and heads back out in to their bedroom. 

She smiles upon seeing the little Christmas tree beside their bed. There’s a real one up in the living room, along with other little decorations, but this tree is special because it’s the first Christmas item they’ve bought for this apartment; it’s their first Christmas living together. For the past few years, they’ve been stretched between Rey’s family and Finn’s family homes, their own apartments, bills not quite getting paid and too much reliance on their parents. This year, they have their own place, and Christmas all to themselves. 

Rey heads over to her makeup desk. Finn’s up now, getting out a new shirt and some boxers. 

While Rey continues to get ready, Finn potters around, bringing her a mug of tea and kissing her on the head. He gathers her laptop and leaves it by the door, all ready in its laptop bag with her camera and its equipment beside it. Her coat and wallet are perched on top, ready for her to grab.

“You didn’t have to get that all ready,” Rey turns to him while she fastens the back on to her earring. 

Finn shrugs. He’s still walking around in a shirt and boxers, and Rey is just a little jealous that he gets to stay home today and do nothing. Mostly, though, she’s just glad he’s getting a day off—he’s been so busy with work. He’s earned it. 

She just wishes they could spend it together. 

“I wanted to,” he smiles. “Are you meeting your client at Julie’s?” 

Julie’s is the coffee shop down the street from their apartment block—it’s just fancy and unique enough for a work meeting with a client, but not so fancy that it comes across like she’s a pretentious, rich photographer. (Do those even exist in the freelance photography world? Rich? Sounds fake, but okay). 

“Yeah. I’ll bring you back a Christmas-themed latte. Which do you want?” 

“Surprise me.” 

 

After a successful meeting—she’s got another wedding gig booked now—Rey picks up two caramelised cinnamon lattes before taking the short walk home. There’s a shop window all lit up with warm fairy lights, a Christmas tree hung with candy canes and ornaments lighting up the display. In the corner, there are the cutest Santa hats. They have little rainbow stars all over them. The bobble at the end is one big rainbow star, and it lights up. 

Rey smiles to herself. The image of Finn wearing one with the little light flashing is too much to resist. 

And above the tree is a little sprig of mistletoe. 

Finn is in the living room when she gets in, drawing in his sketchbook. “Hey,” he grins, “how’d it go?” 

“You’re looking at the photographer of the Carter-Jones wedding, next March,” she grins, playfully leaning down in to an over-dramatic bow. 

“She’s done it again!” Finn pushes his sketchbook aside so he can stand up and give Rey a quick kiss on the lips. He gently lifts her laptop bag and camera bag from each shoulder, careful not to knock the takeaway cups. 

“Thanks, babe,” 

“So, Christmas movie time?” 

“I’m gonna get changed first, but then yeah. What do you wanna watch?” 

“We’ll have a scroll through Netflix,” he places his hands on Rey’s waist, smiling softly. Places a small, soft kiss on her lips. “You look gorgeous. I forgot to tell you that this morning.” 

“You told me repeatedly, Finn.” 

“I meant after you got out of bed.” 

“What a terrible boyfriend you are.” She teases. 

He hangs his head in mock-shame, shaking his head. “I know,” he sighs. 

Giggling, Rey hands him his latte. “It should still be hot.” 

“You’re amazing.” 

“Mm, so I’m told.” 

Rey changes in to sweatpants, an old T-shirt and a cardigan that’s way too big but perfectly cosy. She reaches in to her laptop bag where the two Santa hats and a little piece of mistletoe are stashed discreetly. Grinning to herself, she tries one on in the mirror briefly. It’s so festive. 

“Hey, Finn?” 

“Babe?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Rey steps in to the living room, hands tucked behind her back. When Finn turns to look at her, she grins widely, bringing out the two hats with the lights flashing already. “Look at these hats I found!” 

Finn’s grin is big and beautiful, and honestly, he is the human embodiment of sunshine. “Oh my God! They’re so cute!” 

“Right!? Here, try it on,” she approaches the sofa and plops one of the hats on his head, pulling it down gently so it fits properly. 

Playful, Finn strikes a pose. “What do you think?” 

He’s pouting like an idiot, holding his hands up to his chin in a cheesy over-dramatic pose. The light on the end of the hat is flashing in rainbow colours. It’s ridiculous. It’s perfect.

Rey grins. She puts her hat back on. “Beautiful, Finn. Here, does it suit me too?” 

“Perfectly.” 

“We have to take a selfie,” Finn stands up, pulling out his phone. “You look so fucking cute.” 

“Thanks,” she grins, wrinkling her nose a little. Just as they’re standing together, arms around each other with cheesy smiles looking up at Finn’s phone camera, Rey pulls out the sprig of mistletoe from her cardigan pocket. “Oh, one more thing,” she holds it up above them and takes the phone from Finn’s hand. 

Finn looks up. His grin widens when he sees it. 

A kiss, a camera shutter sound, and giggles against each other’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays, everyone. sending all my love to all of you! <3


End file.
